


Trust

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 kinks meme, Aftercare, Blindfolds, Consensual, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Kinky, Kinky stuff, Love, Post Revelations, Sensual Play, Sex Games, Smut, Touching, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, spider walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has a new game she wants to play with Blackwall in bed. She does not tell and first he don't even gets why she is so reluctant about asking him about it. He agrees, even if it means she will blindfold and tie him up. He already is too curious about what she is up to. And after all, he trusts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set way after "The chronicles of a dead man" (Revelations).  
> He has already learned to accept the name Thom and I think it is essential that Arya uses it on him and he does not flinch anymore.
> 
> I don't want to tag this as sub!Wall because I see him more as one who likes to play in general and can (and will do both) if it allurs him (and it's not hard to allure him with filthy stuff.)
> 
> I made all this up in my imagination and my life-experience about bodies, feels, love and trust. 
> 
> I never played kinky like this so far and writing about a kink that even google can't come up with some helpful information, makes it not easier. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This was almost entirely made up on mobile and at work or while on the train.

 

* * *

He'd never thought that it would get this intense.

Had even laughed when she suggested a new play but being unsure if she could dare to ask something like that from him even if she had stayed vague about what she specifically had in mind, just declaring that he might _really_ like it. He had not understood her concern about blindfolding him. Or tying him up. He had laughed it away not understanding yet how it would be when all lights were gone again - as much as his freedom to move as he wishes to.

"I trust you with my life!" had been his words and he thought with this enough had been said. But she insisted on having a signal word so she could know if she needs to end the play immediately in case he could not bear what ever she intended to do. He had teased her that she might spend too much time with The Iron Bull. He had simply seen no need for it.

Now finally it occurred to him that keeping ' _Free Marches'_ in mind to make her stop, might be after all, not such a bad idea. Just in case.

She had not been telling him any details about what she intended to do beyond blindfolding him and binding his arms against the headboard. Assuring him that she thought it could be an interesting and sexy thing. He thought he remembered that she even had used the word sensual. He knew her and her tastes so he was sure she would never come up with something he disliked – even more, he had not many ideas of what this could even be he would dislike when it came to sex with her. He had been curious but finally understood that maybe not knowing might be essential. He had not insisted, knowing he would learn soon enough. So he felt curious, lighthearted and excited and still a bit amused over her concerns and just was eager to find out what this was all about, secretly being sure that he might get some _real_ hot sex soon.

They had all day off, it seemed to be the perfect time to play. So after a lazy morning with extensive cuddles, some tea and pastries right in bed they had agreed that this might be a nice day for new things to try.

There had been no necessity of getting undressed for they usually slept naked and so after she assured herself again that he was ready and relaxed she had taken his hand, placed a kiss on his palm and then she had tied his wrist onto the headboard. He did not even pay too much attention to what she did exactly, or why and from where she had those ropes at hand all in a sudden. Being all busy watching her tits bounce in front of his face while she slung the rope around the wooden board over his head. The same happened to his other hand and he continued admiring the view on her naked body in motion. And he felt a bit like laughing, when she finally placed a long, lose end of the soft black rope she had used to bind him in each of his hands.

„Where is the point in tying me up when I am able to free myself just by pulling on this thing?” he had asked almost cocky, when she told him, that he would only have to pull on the lose ends to get rid of the ties.

„It’s just a thing to help you to stay... focused. Maybe it’s not even necessary for what I have in mind, but I believe it helps you with the experience.“ She explained with a soft voice. „You don't have to loosen it but you also don’t have to stick with it if you don’t want. It's all up to you, love.” It still did not make anything clearer but she had been smiling, when she told him and so he had shrugged a kind of acknowledgment and finally leaned back comfortably, still curious what was about to come.

She came to blindfold him with a dark scarf. Had bent over and their lips met for a kiss before she put that thing over his eyes. The first impulse was to sling his arms around her out of custom while kissing but he realized he simply couldn’t. It was an odd feeling but somehow intriguing. He would save all his embraces for later he thought by himself and smiled over this last thought when he was already caught in darkness.

The scarf belonged to her and she had clearly worn it more than once. It smelled like her. Caramel, Spices, a hint of smoke, wood, magic and sweat, just enough to know it was hers. It made him inhale avidly. Over the alluring scent he almost missed the sensation of suddenly lacking one of his other senses.

Meanwhile she had told him to stretch his legs out, only spread a little, just as he felt comfortable.

"Can you stay like this for a while?" she had asked and he had assured her again that he was fine still being oddly amused about all her worries.

Then he had felt by the shifting of the mattress, that she had left the bed and suddenly it became oddly quiet around him.

Almost in an instant his thoughts began to wander here and there and back again, sometimes lingering at one thing or another. At first it was a funny thing for him to imagine himself lying naked, tied to the headboard and blindfolded on their bed, not knowing what was about to happen.

He expected some kind of teasing. Maybe she would run her fingernails on him, she loved to do that occasionally. Maybe she would ride him later or tease him with her mouth and teeth. Going down on him. Sucking his cock, licking his balls, pinching his nipples… Whatever it would be, he would not mind it, that he was sure of.

It was exciting somehow. He felt it like butterflies in his stomach. Just like the happy excitement he already knew when they had not seen each other for a while and their reunion came closer at last. A short moment of joy that began in his guts and spread out downwards until his bits kind of tensed and tingled. He liked that feeling.

A good part arousal about the whole situation was what made it so adventurous and just imagining with what she might would come up with let the blood flood downwards and he felt how his cock began to harden. Not entirely yet but it was enough to give him feelings of anticipation and lust and encouraged him enough to let his mind wander back onto more explicit fantasies.

After a while he recognized that his senses worked different than usual. Being in the dark and not allowed to move made him hear and most of all feel different.

He already knew that she was setting up her kettle by the noises he heard from across the room and when shortly later the typical scent filled the room he knew that she was brewing some of her special spiced coffee. He loved that picture when it came to his mind. He was sure she had not dressed and so he imagined her walking around doing everyday stuff like brewing coffee totally naked. And he loved her coffee so he had yet another thing to look forward for.

It had become slightly warmer all around so he assumed that she had put some additional wood into the fireplace and he welcomed that because he could imagine it would be chill sooner or later, depending on how long she intended to let him lay naked and uncovered like this. Then he heard the sound of the curtains being pulled open and he was amazed when he literally could feel where the sun that found her way now into the room, was falling on his skin leaving warm and cozy spots and left him feeling like a huge content tomcat who was close to start purring.

Then it became silent. Maybe she had placed herself at her desk, quietly watching him. Alluring thought, Imagining what she might do. But she gave him no hint by making any noise neither modest nor filthy.

And after a while of colorful imagination and lingering with his as always quite explicit fantasies he began to realize that maybe her concern had not been wrong. He still felt safe and knew he was in good hands but the longer the dark silence lasted the more he became aware that he was at her mercy. Not that he minded _that_ , he expected some adventurous sexy out of it but yet...

The longer it lasted the more his mind tried to lure him back into places he did not want to be reminded of. Places where he had been at the mercy of people who were – unlike her – not trustworthy and being shackled and blindfolded back then had meant torture and pain.

He gasped and a shiver went through his massive body when he desperately tried to leave this gruesome memories. Now he suddenly understood her worries and reluctance when she had asked him about this play.

Amazing how this woman knew his deepest fears better than he did... and he finally appreciated that she literally had forced that wicked safe word on him. _Just in case_.

Not to say if his trembling body had given away that he had started to feel insecure, if not frightened for a moment or if she just had randomly decided to end his waiting right now. Suddenly he felt the mattress move again and he was aware that she was back on the bed. That was far better than being all alone in the dark. Anticipation was running over his skin almost like the physical sensation one could experience by touching her shortly after she had cast one of her storm spells.

He felt how the hair on his arms and legs tingled and some goosebumps crawled up his. But he knew that she had not touched him at all. Neither with her body nor with her magic. She was just there and it was enough.

He considered talking to her but was already half sure that he won’t get any reply. So he remained silent and kept on waiting.

He almost missed the moment when she finally began to caress him. First he was not even sure if it was a touch at all. Was there a tickle on his left shin? Maybe a fly that had landed on his leg. He tried to hunt it away by slightly shaking his leg. But the itch remained. And it _wandered_. Just like itches tended to do.

But no, this was no itch and for sure no fly, he finally decided... it was different. He was not able to make it stop. He tried again, twitching his leg.

"Shhhh..." she made a soothing noise from somewhere at the foot end. Where his legs were and he suddenly knew she was doing something. Anyway he was not sure what it was. A shiver went up his leg, following the slightest of movements of his body hair there. Barely touching it she seemed to run her hand, or even just a finger over his leg. Upwards, starting at his shin then following the furrows of his thigh muscles but only just as much as he felt something but never being sure what it really was.

He groaned. "Maker, Filly!" and he gasped when suddenly the thin line of sensation broadened up on his massive thigh. Maybe she was using two hands now, spreading her fingers. Impossible to say. Then it was gone and he could only listen to his own pounding, running heartbeat for a while, watching how his breath slowly calmed down.

Just to be thrown back in to this strange sensation the moment he finally was able to breathe normal again. She had obviously waited until he had calmed down. Then he felt something at his right arm. Goosebumps emerged all in a sudden and he sensed her warm presence as she seemingly was leaning over him to reach his arm. She caressed only his hair that was covering his forearm dark and soft and there was no other touch that could distract him from the sensation. He imagined her. Sitting beside him, leaning over him. Naked and beautiful, running her fingers over his body without even touching him properly and it sent a wave of arousal trough him.

His cock twitched and he felt the blood pumping while he grew hard and harder with every minute of her ministrations which seemed to be cruel and tender at the same time. She took her time. Occasionally asking with a low voice if he was still feeling all right she continued to play with him. Was it a torture? He was absolutely positive it could be a real bad one if practiced on someone without consent and bad intentions. What she did to him now simply felt sensational.

Never knowing where the touch would occur next was alluring and she made sure he could not guess until she began. Forearms and legs, his chest, trailing down the line of soft hair over his belly, even his beard and his eyebrows became center of her kind attention.

And when she was running, with what he guessed were her fingertips, over the curly dark hair that was growing around his now throbbing cock he moaned her name, feeling literally as he would explode immediately. Before anything like this could happen she continued to caress elsewhere and the urge for relief faded a bit until it began to rebuild when she found another sensitive area. Well all of him was a sensitive area already and he had no idea for how long she intended to continue. And for how long he could be like this until he simply would come without her even touching him.

She was so careful with everything she did and he had been never aware that he had _so much_ hair and that it could be this sensitive. Picturing her as she ran her hands over the soft skin of his inner thighs, intensified his lust, imagining her carefully trying only to slide over the soft hair that was growing there and beyond, he did not mind when she probed forward between his legs and finding even more, even softer hair to caress. He spread a bit more so she could reach further. He trembled and groaned, holding a firm grip onto the headboard as he was finally grateful that he had no way to move accidentally against or from her caresses. Maybe he would have flinched and ruined everything.

Finally he was absolutely positive that he would come in an instant if she would simply touch his cock... He squirmed and lolled under her, trying to dive into her soft caresses, longed for more and at the same time not, hoping he would be able to savor longer and longer. He was talking but be could not remember what words, which language or even if he was talking out loud or just in his imagination. Rambling of love and lust and the sensations she made him feel. Blood gushing in his ears, his cock burning and twitching he experienced its already sensitive skin extremely tensed as he felt he was harder and bigger than usual and he longed for relief but was kind of afraid at the same time because he was not able to predict the intensity that would wash over him with the upcoming orgasm.

He could not tell if they had been here like this for minutes or hours just feeling anymore from from touch to touch. At times her hair fell onto his body. Accidentally or not, it slid over his aroused skin and it felt so intense against the light breeze that were her other touches. His groans slipped now uncontrolled as his body arched towards the touches, trembling and shaking, he was caught in the moment of the lust she gave him and he already had given over his all to her. As long as he felt her close, her familiar scent lingering around and her caresses he was willing to be on her sweet mercy forever.

„Thom.“ Her voice so soft somewhere in his consciousness, not dragging him away from his lust, letting it build up towards what he still could not imagine. He must have given an answer, because she spoke again. „I’m doing the next step now. Don’t you worry, you are safe.“

„I... know... love” he was finally able to reply in gasped broken words.

His reward were some caresses light as a feather over his pubes again and he breathed her name.

„Let me free your arms.“ She said quietly and he realized that she took off the ropes with some swift pull on the loose ends. But he kept his arms where they were, as if he didn’t know yet what to do with them.

„I love you, Thom Rainier.“ Were her last words before he felt her closer and the sudden sensation of her lips on his, not even pressing very hard, made him moan into the kiss and he felt the lust making his blood rush and it stripped him down from every little bit of reluctance that might have been still left deep within.

He was too close now to retreat but still not over the edge and he almost pleaded when he gasped between two already passionate kisses: „Please... Filly...“

And when her hand softly circled around his throbbing cock his orgasm took him away in an instant.

He leaned into her embrace and felt his semen spill out in hot spurts that held the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. Convulsing again and again and there was always another wave when everything tensed and then relaxed while he was trembling and shivering as the orgasm lingered on and only faded slowly. He slung his arms around her grateful that she had thought of releasing him earlier so he could have her close now. He stuttered her name and sweet nothings that simply dropped from his lips without thinking.

„You alright, love?“ her voice slowly sunk back into his mind. He became aware that there was light again though his eyes were still closed.

He murmured something like : „mmhm... yes?“ While he slowly came back to know where he was. When his lids finally idly slid open she was there.

Held him close and smiled and her smile danced in her violet eyes as she looked down on him. When she saw that he finally had opened his eyes she bent down her head and her hair fell down like a black curtain when their lips met for a soft kiss.

„Maker, Filly what was _this_?“ he finally asked after a while of peaceful silence where he had time to catch breath again and steady his heartbeat. She chuckled.

„I found it in a book. It’s called _spider walking_.“

„So you are reading filthy books without me then?“ A smile in his voice and already teasing again.

„Obviously.“ She shrugged, drawing idle circles on his chest with one fingertip but her eyes could not hide her amusement and finally she chuckled while she cuddled closer, dragging a blanket over them both. „And even filth from _Tevinter._ “ She mentioned and he snorted from suppressed laughter.

„You and Dorian, you’ll be my death one day... And The Iron Bull!“

She grinned while she raised one of her eyebrows.

„Bull?“ she asked as innocent as she could but she could not trick him.

„I bet a good pouch of silver that he was the one to teach you this delicate knots...“ he became serious for a moment. „which were, by the way, a very thoughtful idea, love.“

„I’m happy that you liked it. I really was not sure if I shall dare. But I wanted to try so much. Only thinking about it gave me shivers. _Good shivers_!“ she blushed and grinned at him over this little confession

He closed his arms around her. Holding her as tight as he could.

„You did everything perfect. Sometimes it’s good to have someone who thinks deeper. I apologize for laughing over your concerns. If it had not been you. Taking care for me, letting me feel your love while you teased, I think it could have given me a damn scary and hard time... But with you...“

„Yes?“ she was eager to know.

„With you it was about one of the most wicked and at the same time hottest things I’ve ever done! _Makers balls_ , Filly you have made me almost come without even _touching_ me!“

Her grin was clearly lascivious when she replied:

„So then: Mission complete.“ And they laughed together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spider walking as taken from here --> http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601216287/100-kinks-explained
> 
> I have not been able to find a lot of information on this and Google searching doesn’t seem to help much either. It works on men better than women apparently, because they are hairier but I guess it would work on both. Person A would make person B lie down and close their eyes for a few minutes with no touch or sound or anything. Then person A would gently touch them all over their body but only touching the hairs, no skin contact. They will become majorly sensitive to the touches and it will drive them insane. Once they reach this point, person A would give them a soft flick on the lips with their tongue and that alone can make them come.


End file.
